


Remnants Of A Broken Heart

by vclkyries



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cheating, Fluff, Leia organa - Freeform, M/M, Oops, Sad, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars original trilogy - Freeform, han and Leia cheating, hanleia, im sorry, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vclkyries/pseuds/vclkyries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han said he loved Luke... But not when he was in between Leia's legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remnants Of A Broken Heart

"He is gone but he used to be mine"

***

"You've got to be kidding me." Luke said, his voice just above a whisper. 

His heart had been shattered into millions of pieces. 

The couple in bed turned to look at him wide eyed. 

"You two truly are something aren't you?" The boy felt his voice wobble as he spoke. 

He felt an overwhelming sense of pain wash over his figure. His head began to hurt.

"Kid, I..." Han Solo tried. 

Luke stared at him expectantly, he wanted a good explanation but all he got was a clueless, speechless Han. 

Leia, who was still clinging onto the man, detached herself and wrapped a blanket around her body.

"Luke, I'm so sorry-" she tried.

She managed to scramble out of the bed and begin approaching him but he was too disgusted to even look at her. 

His own sister. Wait no, his own boyfriend hates him enough to cheat on him with his sister. 

Thoughts began to cloud his mind and he felt a small wall of years build up in his blue eyes. 

"You know what? I don't want to hear it." He quickly turned around marched out of the room. 

He could feel the tears fall down his face like rain as his feet moved quickly across the falcon and into his bedroom. 

As soon as he reached it, he slammed the door and screamed out in pain. 

His scream echoed throughout the ship, stabbing Han deeply.

Luke felt numb inside. He felt betrayed. He felt... disappointed. 

Tears poured down his face as he began to rip apart pillows and tables. He let anger get the better of him.

He clutched his hair and continued sobbing loudly in the corner of his bedroom. He couldn't help it, this is what remained of his broken heart.

He could feel every finer within him crumbling and as they broke, so did he. 

God, all he had was love for the older man. He remembered the shared kisses, the cuddles, the surprises... The 'I love you's'.

Memories flash through his mind as he tugged on his hair and he poured his heart out in tears. 

He heard a knock at his door and then it opening to reveal a fully clothed Han.

He saw Luke and immediately went over. He reacher over but Luke jolted away with a look of pure hatred spreading across his face.

"Luke why won't you just..." Han tried.

"Just what? Accept that you cheated and get back with you?" Luke spat out.

"No! I mean-"

"I really could care less what you mean." The younger boy let out a sigh. 

"Please Luke, she meant nothing to me. She didn't. It meant nothing." Han pleaded softly, reaching for the boys hand.

"It meant something to me." He struggled out. 

Han stood there silently, tears of his own beginning to fall down his face. This was really it. He was gonna lose the boy he loved most.

"Han you made me wish to be alive, you made me the happiest guy in the galaxy. Where did I go wrong?" Luke said quietly. 

"You- I... You didn't do anything. I messed up." Han concluded. 

"I know you did." 

"Luke please..." Han tried grabbing his arm as he stood up.

Luke began to leave the room, his feet dragging across the floor. 

Han continued to plead with the younger as he walked out of the room, tears continuing to stream down his face. 

And these are the remnants of his broken heart.


End file.
